


Redwater Den

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Connor has a, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Finger kink, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Reader needs that after this story, Red Wings, Vaginal Fingering, at least partially, but only a bit i think, connor drools btw, cursing, forgot to add that lol, i apologize for this 1000 times over, now featuring, oral menstrual sex, reader is confused but goes along for the ride, so there's that lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Connor pulled you close and held your hand near his mouth. For a second, you thought that he'd put your finger in there and--He put your finger in his mouth.Oh. OK.-----In other words: An accident spirals into some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, if anyone even clicks on this, I'm sorry d;flaksdfkjj I just???? Felt like???? He would like blood???? I mean, he's always licking it so why not???? I'm actually a little surprised no one has written this yet but maybe that's cause it's nasty and gross, just like me lol idk what else to say so just take it and run i guess lakdfj;dljf
> 
> I proofread these myself so there may be errors! I hope you can still enjoy this despite it

There was something therapeutic about chopping vegetables for a homemade meal. You weren't entirely sure why, but it always put you in a more relaxed state of mind. Perhaps it was the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board or the smell of freshly cut vegetables. Regardless of whatever it was, it always helped put you in a better mood when you were down. You could feel a smile work its way onto your lips as you quickly chopped a carrot into even pieces before moving onto the next one.

You heard the door open and the sound of perfectly timed footsteps, alerting you to Connor's presence.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

You turned to answer him but a sharp pain in your finger stopped you short. You yelped, bringing your finger to your face, knife happening to clatter in the sink beside you. You saw blood appearing along the length of your finger. It stung like hell and from the look of it, you assumed it would be bleeding for a while if you didn't get it taken care of.

You were about to rinse your hand in the sink but Connor stopped you with a hand on your shoulder. He looked a little off, staring at the blood that slowly started to leak down your hand, mouth parting slightly. You cleared your throat of nothing in particular and took a step back only for Connor to grab your hand instead.

OK, this was getting weird. Every time you tried to back away he wouldn't let you take more than a step before he stopped you again. Soon, he had you slid to another countertop all together, your vegetables laying forgotten further down the way. What has gotten into him? He wasn't normally this odd.

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Connor quickly cut you off.

"You're bleeding."

You quirked a brow, expression deadpan. "Yeah, I noticed that."

He was silent for a moment, his LED wavering between yellow and red. What has he thinking? "Perhaps I could assist you. If you'd let me, of course." His voice was clipped, hurried. "Please. Let me assist you."

You nodded despite something in you telling you that it'd be a wild ride if you accepted his offer.

Sure, Connor was always a big help when something went awry--even if he was the one to cause it--and he's never stopped until the job was done. Still, there was something different about the look in his eyes as he stared at your finger. He looked transfixed on it, like there was nothing more alluring that the blood escaping you and for some reason, you wanted to see how things would turn out.

Connor pulled you close and held your hand near his mouth. For a second, you thought that he'd put your finger in there and--

He put your finger in his mouth.

Oh. OK. That wasn't what you were expecting. What was even more unexpected, however, was the moan that tumbled from him when he did it. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control and you didn't even put up much of a fight to control it in the first place. Your bloody finger was in his mouth and he was groaning around it, tongue lapping along the fresh wound. He moaned again, eyes slipping shut.

What was happening? Is that turning him on? Why weren't you pushing him away?

He pressed you against the countertop with his body, tongue still swiping across your digit as he swirled it around his mouth. Connor hummed appreciatively and you saw his mouth open, your blood layering across his teeth and tongue. Connor finally opened his eyes to peer up at you and they had you reeling almost more than his teeth grazing your finger did.

His eyes were darkened and hazy, lust clearly shown in them. You could see a particular hunger in those deep brown depths and it should have driven you away. His unoccupied hand helped in lifting you onto the bare countertop but you should have resisted. You're not quite sure why you let him do what he was doing but you did, eyes never leaving his face.

He had you seated on the edge of the surface and pressed his hips flush with yours, biting your finger to make it bleed more. You cringed at the pain but had otherwise stayed still, lost in his lust filled eyes and the feel of his tongue lapping up your blood. He grabbed your hip and it was then that you could feel his erection pressed against you. Your mouth barely opened before he started to grind against you, leaning his body closer to yours.

You moaned along with him, one of your hands latching onto his shoulder. "Fucking Christ, Connor." Your voice was uneven, gasps and moans interlacing your words. "What's gotten into you?"

Connor only ground harder against you in response, his unoccupied hand going to the other side of your hip to have further control over your movements against him. You gripped his shoulder, letting him do as he pleased. You still didn't know what had gotten into you, especially since you were allowing Connor to do such odd things to you. Underneath the bizarre happenings, you could feel yourself growing wet as he continued to moan, lick and, rut against you. Nothing seemed to be clicking in your head aside from the wet warmth enveloping your finger and the feel of Connor's erection rubbing against you in all the right places.

Connor had bit your finger again, harder than last time, and you could feel more blood rushing into his mouth. You pressed your finger against his teeth despite the pain, feeling his tongue follow the movement. Crooking your finger just so had it pushed against his cheek, another moan tumbling from his now slightly ajar mouth. He was panting and you could see red tinted saliva slowly dripping from his mouth and down his chin. His hips speed up and he was thrusting just so, rubbing right over you clit in all the right ways.

You could feel your the heated coil of your orgasm winding tighter and tighter within you, Connor's near constants moans and pants pushing it along. He sucked your stinging finger back into his mouth, sucking on it with a vengeance. God, you didn't think that he'd ever do something like this but there was a big part of you that liked it and wanted to see more. You slid your finger further into his mouth, feeling the slickness of his tongue against the digit. Connor was practically drooling then, eyes still locked with yours as you continued to twirl your bloody digit in his mouth. 

You moaned his name, your orgasm reaching its peak. Just as you came Connor bit down again on your finger, moaning almost as loud as you. You body tensed, your orgasm hitting harder than you expected it to. Connor relented his thrusting as you came down, still slurping along your finger with just a bit too much fervor. When he saw you had your bearings, however, he easily resumed his pace. He rutted against you, eyes shutting as kept going. He was breathing hard through his nose and you could practically feel him getting close to the edge.

With a choked grunt, Connor came, his hips slowing until they stopped moving. He groaned around your finger, licking along it once more before he backed away far enough to were you could see his release staining the front of his pants.

"Connor, wh--"

Connor didn't stay to listen to what you had to say, instead choosing to walk out of the kitchen. 

You were left sitting on the countertop, vegetables half chopped, and mind racing. You honestly felt like it had all been a weird fever dream despite the stinging pain in your finger. Maybe you should lie down, get some rest.

Just as you slid off the counter, Connor came back in with a first aid kit in his hands, face a brilliant shade of sapphire. Was he really embarrassed after all that? "I would still like to assist you in dressing your wound."

You didn't say anything, only held out your hand to him. You couldn't look him in the eye for long and he seemed to be in the same boat as you, avoiding looking at your eyes all together.

He dressed your wound in silence, fingers careful to not linger. As soon as he was done, he dropped your hand like it was burning him, taking a step back from you. 

"Um," you started, a mix of emotions clamoring up inside of you. "I don't know what to say."

"I apologize deeply for my actions. I don't know what came over me." Connor finally turned back to you, though his eyes never met yours. "I just saw the blood and I--I don't know. It just drew me in. I understand if you would rather not speak with me again."

"Wait, what? No. Connor, wait." You grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him one spot. "I'll still talk to you. It was just... unexpected. And weird."

His eyes finally met yours, deep and ongoing. He tried a smirk although it wasn't as bright as it normally was. "Perhaps I could be normal next time and just ask for sex."

You sputtered, a laugh bubbling from you at the suddenness of his statement in a situation such as this. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You damned vampire."

His smiled then, your blood still sitting on his teeth. His tongue swiped over it and he winked at you. "It'll be a date, then." He turned to walk away but stopped suddenly, turning back to you. "Although I know that what you just said was a joke, I feel as though I must clarify. I am not a vampire, nor do I live off blood. I do, however, enjoy the taste of yours."

You rolled your eyes, shooing him away. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Vlad."

As he walked away, you leaned back against the counter, legs feeling like they were going to try and give out. You still didn't think you'd be able to fully wrap your head around what just happened but a part of you was just fine with that. The rest of you though was screaming in confusion and perhaps a little bit of fear.

You groaned, slamming your head in your hands. "What have I gotten myself into now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out in a couple days but I really just wanted to post it already aldk;falk But I do hope this one is as good as the first chap since I'm not really sure how I feel about it. It's still super weird, as per the usual dflksajdf;k but idk if any of you wanted it to go this way? I guess I should've asked instead of just whipping this bloody mess out ;kjflakfjd 
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling now. I proofread this myself so there will be errors but I hope you enjoy this regardless!

Hands gripped your hips as you were pressed against the wall, a mouth crashing with yours for a heated kiss. You felt hot and smothered but there was something about it that drew a loving moan from your lips. A tongue slipped into your mouth, tangling with yours and you moaned. The same hands that were gripping you so hard started to work at your pants, swiftly removing them and your panties.

 

"Connor," you moaned, legs parting eagerly. "Fuck, Connor."

 

Said man didn't respond, only kneeling to kiss along your hips and thighs. His mouth felt so hot against your skin and you wanted to feel it everywhere else on you, too. His tongue trailed a line on either side of you inner thighs, hands digging into the flesh of them. You could feel his fingers massaging roughly into your hips, nails almost scratching too hard and you groaned.

 

"Eat me out already." You were already panting, hands digging into his soft hair. "Do it."

 

He ignored you once more, opting instead to run his hands over your ass, squeezing roughly at the flesh there, mouth still leaving scorching trails of licks and kisses along your thighs. 

 

You could barely remember the exact events that led to this moment. One moment you were cleaning up Hank's room--he'd rarely do it himself anyways--and the next moment had you and Connor in each other's arms, making out like it would be the last time either of you would see each other. It was all happening so fast but you hardly cared at the moment, mind too occupied with focusing on Connor kissing on you.

 

Connor finally made it between your legs, his tongue licking a quick line past your folds. You mewled appreciatively, legs spreading further for his kneeling form. He repeated the action as he looked up at you. His pupils were blown so wide that the warm brown that was normally present looked as if it were drowned inside of him. Connor watched your face as he flicked his tongue over your clit, one of his hands sliding down your body to slip two fingers inside of you, pumping them quickly.

 

You cried out, hands tightening their hold in his hair, mouth hanging open. His tongue and fingers were a dangerous combo, having you moaning his name unabashedly. He groaned against you at that, his tongue moving faster over your clit. 

 

"Connor--fuck! So fucking good. You're so good, shit." You were rambling, voice high pitched and breathless, hips rolling against his face. "Fuck me, Connor. Please, fuck me. I need--"

 

Connor cut you off with his mouth suddenly on yours, tongue delving into your mouth once more. Both of your moaned into the kiss as both of his hands went back to your ass, harshly stroking the flesh in his hands. He dug his fingertips into you and thrust his still clothed erection against your cunt, panting into your mouth. You then realized that he was still wearing clothes and it made you growl in his mouth before pulling back to start taking off his shirt.

 

Connor slapped your hand away, pulling you back down for another kiss. You relented, feeling his other hand leave your ass. The sound of a belt clinking caught your attention and you heard him pull his zipper down. If you weren't wet already, you definitely would have been at the feeling of his bare cock pressing against you. You broke from the kiss once more to look down at his cock. You saw it twitch and you closed your eyes, dedicating the image to memory.

 

"I'm going to lift you up," Connor mumbled as he started kissing along your neck, his hands hooking under your knees. "Be prepared."

 

You held onto his shoulder as he lifted you by the knees, pressing you against the wall. You wanted to wrap your legs around his hips but he held you steadfast against the wall, teeth grazing against your neck. His cock was pressing right against your entrance and you tried to bucked your hips, hoping he got the memo.

 

Thankfully, he did, sliding in deep with one smooth thrust, kissing on your throat. You threw your head back against the wall as you cried out, pleasure overtaking you as he started thrusting inside of you briskly. He held you against the wall with strength you didn't know he had, fingers clawing into your legs.

 

"I want to taste it again." Connor was moaning along your neck and he sounded desperate, needy. "I want to make you bleed."

 

"Bite me, Connor." The words left your mouth breathlessly before you had even realized it.

 

It sounded like he sobbed in pleasure as he bit hard into your shoulder and you shriek at the pain. You could feel his tongue on you in an instant, lapping up the blood that was trickling down your shoulder. He was moaning so loud, then, and your voice matched his. The throbbing pain in your shoulder only seemed to add to your already mounting pleasure. You weren't sure what changed in you after the day Connor had you in the kitchen but something certainly did. You didn't think you minded it even as he bit you again, more blood accumulating on the surface of your skin only for Connor to lick it off.

 

Connor fucked you like his life depended on it, tongue at your bloodied shoulder like it was sweet nectar, moans bordering on sobs. His hands were surely going to leave bruises on you with how hard his grip was. You loved it, though. You loved it so much that you screamed it at him, body feeling hotter than the sun. Your mind could only focus on his teeth and tongue on you, the delicious slide of his cock fucking you into a stupor, his beautiful moans. You could feel tears prickle the corners of your eyes and you let them fall, somehow knowing that Connor would probably like the sight of you crying from pain and pleasure. Crying for him.

 

"Connor! Connor--yes!--ConnorConnorConnor--" You didn't know what to do, your orgasm swiftly approaching its peak. Connor's name was a broken mantra, a prayer, almost, falling from your lips. You could barely keep your grip on his shoulders, body wound so tightly that you felt like you could snap at any moment. 

 

Connor's mouth trailed wet kisses up your neck until he reached your ear, whispering reverently to you. "Don't stop saying my name. Don't ever stop saying it." His thrusting was losing its near perfect rhythm and you could tell he was close. You were, too. "Say it again." He moved his head enough to taste a tear, a shaky hum resounding from him. "Say it again."

 

You would've done just that even if he didn't tell you to. His name was all you said after that, feeling his tongue back on your wound, taking in all of your blood that he could. You were close, body starting to shake in his hands. Just a little more and--

 

You came with a cry of Connor's name, eyes rolling back and legs quaking with the intensity of it. Your back arched off the wall, trying to get even closer to Connor, fingers clawing at the fabric of his shirt. He didn't stop even as your orgasm was coming down, only fucking you harder and faster. hips snapping against yours in the most perfect ways. All you could do was hold onto him as best you could, shaking and practically screaming your pleasure, feeling overstimulated. 

 

With one last hard bite on your shoulder Connor finally came, mouth clamped down on you as he moaned brokenly, hips stilling inside of you as he came. He came long and hard, fingers twitching against their hold on you. Once he finally calmed himself, he leaned back far enough to look you in the face, eyes filled with lust and satisfaction.

 

You whimpered as he pulled out of you, arms encircling his broad shoulders. You felt one of his hands trail down your body until it reached your core, dripping with his climax. Connor pushed his fingers inside, driving them in while his thumb flicked wonderfully over your swollen clit. He chuckled breathlessly when your whole body twitched, his name tumbling from your mouth in broken mewls.

 

"I want to see you fall apart again." He whispered, mouth back on your still bleeding wound. 

 

You could feel more tears falling as a second orgasm hit you harder than the first, body shuddering in his tight grasp, a choked moan following. You didn't even know you were that close, sobbing your pleasure as Connor stopped his sweet torture on you, slowly lowering the both of you to the ground.

 

He kissed on your bloodied shoulder once more before pulling you onto his lap, holding you close. He pressed kisses to your face almost as if he was apologizing, mouth shaky and wet.

 

"Was that too much?" He sounded worried, hands running through your hair softly. "Did I go too far?"

 

You could barely open your mouth to talk so you shook your head instead and patted his shoulder weakly. Your body felt heavy and sore, but you were oh so satisfied. You hummed lowly as he kept peppering your face with kisses. You've never felt that drained after sex before, but then again, you've never had sex with Connor until then, either. It was an amazing feeling despite the pain in your shoulder. Even then, though, you thoroughly enjoyed the loose feeling of your limbs, smiling lopsidedly as Connor tightened his arms around you.

 

"That's good but you do need rest. We also need to disinfect and bandage your wound. You are still bleeding, after all."

 

You only nodded in response.

 

Connor easily hoisted you up as he stood, hands keeping you secured to his body better than your own arms could have. He walked you into the bathroom and set you gingerly down on the toilet seat.

 

Connor worked quickly and efficiently on your wound, taking the proper time to make sure it would heal up nicely. As he was tending to you, however, you couldn't help but notice your face in the mirror. You could see blood stains and dried tears on your face. Looking to Connor showed that he had your blood on him, too. It was covering his lips and a bit was on his jaw, staining the otherwise clear skin. You couldn't help but think about what the two of you would have looked like to anyone else.

 

Connor caught your eye and smiled. You could see your blood staining his teeth as well and it reminded you of the time in the kitchen when he first saw you bleeding. 

 

You smiled back, a pleased sigh leaving your lips.

 

Connor also took the time to wipe down both of you, cleaning you of the release still trying to trickle down your legs--it had to have gotten on Hank's bedroom floor but you could hardly care right then--and the blood that was on the two of you. Once that was done, he lifted you again and carried you bridal style into your room. Gently, he lowered you to your mattress and pressed a final kiss to your lips. 

 

"I will be back momentarily. Feel free to fall asleep at any time, even if I am not back." Connor held your hand and squeezed. "I would like to cuddle with you once I get back. I read that aftercare is key after sexual activities of that caliber and that is something that we both would need. After you wake, I will make you something to eat." 

 

He left you there on your bed, body already trying to drag you into sleep. Before you could drift off, Connor came back inside with a glass of water and a couple of pills. He instructed you to sit up and take them, saying that they were pain pills. You took them gratefully, thanking Connor for them.

 

Soon, he lied down next to you, holding your body close to his. He was still fully clothed aside from his shoes and it annoyed you a bit but you stayed silent, choosing instead to enjoy the feel of his heated body pressing against yours. He murmured sweet nothings in your ear, occasionally pressing soft kisses to your neck. You sighed again, content and happy in his arms as you snuggled closer into him, face burying itself into his chest.

 

You soon drifted off, the feel of Connor's hand softly brushing against your arm and his tender words lulling you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i felt this went a bit overboard?????? idk maybe im just paranoid but! i hope that i didn't scare you away with this lkdjfkl;sjd it's bad   
> p.p.s. maybe request stuff??? if you want??? i'll try to write some of them but i'll probably only do character x reader since that's what i'm good at lmao but if you don't request that's cool too i already got some more stuff i wanna write regardless


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough but I finally got another request out!! This one is for the anonymous who went by "K" that wanted Connor getting his red wings!! I will say that I think this could've come out better but I was just really wanting to get this out!! I may edit it a bit later, we'll see 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there may be errors. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Connor pressed himself to you, keeping you flat on the bed as he kissed along your neck, sucking and biting hickeys into your soft skin. He was grinding down against you, his cock hard and straining through his pants, rubbing across all the right spots between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing him down harder on you. He only murmured something about needing you in your ear before he descended, kissing along your naked body. You whined when his tongue whirled around your nipple, sucking it to a hardened nub in his mouth. His hand went to your other breast, pinching and twirling the nub. He was moving fast, obviously eager, already kissing along your stomach.

 

You then felt a sudden pain between your legs, like a cramp and--

 

Wait. Cramps? Where you--

 

"It seems as though your menstruation cycle has begun for this month. Also, it has stained the front of my pants. These were tailored." Connor had sat up, examining both himself and you, a small frown on his lips. 

 

You groaned loudly when you saw the blood stain sitting right at his crotch. Of course that'd happen with you. You'd could only hope that he would like more than just blood from wounds, or else you'd be even more mortified. Although, something tells you that he wouldn't mind at all.

 

"If it's no problem with you, I would gladly keep going. I have read that orgasms help with menstrual cramps." 

 

You caught his eye and saw that same look from when he first saw your blood in his face. You knew he really wanted it, then, maybe even a bit too much if the tongue darting out to moisten his lips were any indication. Still, he's already tasted your blood before, so why not let his taste this kind, too? 

 

You waved your hand at him to give him the go-ahead. 

 

Connor was quick to respond, dipping his finger past your folds and running his finger between them, leaving you shuddering. You watched as he tasted the blood on his finger, licking it off like it was a meal. He had your blood on his lips, looking almost like he was wearing lipstick. He did it again, LED ring circling yellow and you realized that he was analyzing your blood. For some reason, the realization had you squirming in your spot on the bed.

 

"Interesting," was all Connor said, voice dropping an octave. It made you shiver in your seat.

 

You glance at his face and you suddenly felt hot all over. The look in his eyes were carnal, dark, heady, and trained directly on you. You opened your legs a bit more, almost as if out of pure instinct. 

 

Connor then scooted back until he was sitting on the floor and drug you by the hips to him, keeping you on the edge of the bed. Connor pressed a bloodied kiss to your inner thigh, biting quickly and harshly before continuing inward to your now aching heat. You've never really been one to have sex while you were bleeding, but you couldn't help but to smile. Of course, Connor would be the one to want to eat you out even while you're menstruating. Hell, he may even prefer it. 

 

He didn't waste time, boldly licking a stripe between your folds, lingering on your clit to flick it with the tip of his tongue. You moaned, hands going to his hair, feeling the silky strands part ways for your fingers. He pressed his mouth to you, licking and sucking at your folds and clit, his fingers gliding up to push into you. With the added blood, he was able to slip two of them inside of you easily, an obscene, wet sound filling the room as well as both yours and Connor's moans. You opened your legs wider for him, pressing him closer to you. He moaned hard at that, the vibrations hitting you in all the perfect ways. You kept your feet planted firmly on the bed, legs spread wide. The pain was still there, throbbing in the background, but Connor was quickly blanketing over the cramping pain with his skilled mouth and fingers.

 

You cried out his name when he added another finger, scissoring and pumping them inside of you. You looked down to see his eyes were focused on your face, an almost animal-like feel to them that left you gasping. He brought a hand up to squeeze at your thigh, his fingers digging roughly into the skin there and leaving a streak of blood. You didn't care, not when Connor had crooked his fingers up in you just so. You threw your head back and moaned his name, hips twitching with the pleasure.

 

Distantly, you thought you heard the sound of a zipper being pulled. Glancing down, you saw that Connor was indeed working his pants down far enough to pull out his cock. You couldn't see clearly from this angle but you knew he was stroking himself, his arm moving back and forth at a steady rate. It made you feel all the hotter, all the wetter, and you gripped Connor's head harder, pressing him impossibly closer to you.

 

He moaned, long and loud, licking and fingering you all the more. You kept his head pressed to you, feeling your orgasm want to break. You were so close, so close, so--

 

Connor moved back from you, panting slightly. You wanted to growl your frustration--God, so close--but stopped yourself short. Connor had your blood smear on his chin and lips, staining him a bright scarlet. His cheeks had a bit on them, the fingers he had inside of you coated in it. It was almost a visceral sight. Almost.

 

Before you could even open your mouth to speak, Connor had pushed you onto your back, hands gripping your thighs tightly as he held them open. 

 

"I want more of you," Connor's pupils were dilated, mouth parted, his tongue snaking out to taste more of you. "Please. I--I need it."

 

"Then take it."

 

Connor didn't immediately thrust in like you were expecting him to. Instead, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it across your entrance. You wiggled your hips to get him inside, a whine leaving your lips. He held steadfast, though, only continuing to press and rub against you but not entering. You watched his face in agitation, wanting him to hurry up--cramps don't feel good--noting the look almost of reverence he held. 

 

"You look good," Connor mumbled, voice surprisingly soft and quite. He wasn't looking at your face. "So red. I find that it is a lovely color on you."

 

You opened your mouth to respond, a hand reaching up to run through his hair again. As soon as you tried to talk, however, Connor finally decided to slip into you. A high pitched mewl left your lips, toes curling. Connor had moaned, rolling his hips flush to yours. It didn't take much longer for him to start thrusting into you, pace quickly dissolving from slow and soft to quick and messy. Connor stood up straight as he fucked you, holding your thighs as leverage, fingers digging in deep. You gripped the sheets under your fingers, your orgasm already bubbling back up inside of you. 

 

You threw your head back when Connor had hit that perfect spot inside of you, a broken moan falling from your lips. You could've sworn you saw stars behind your closing eyelids, fingers burrowing into the sheets so hard that you could feel them ripping. Your mind felt stripped of all thought, only focusing on the fact that you were so close to your orgasm that you could practically taste it.

 

"Look at me," Connor demanded. He didn't even wait for you to comply, his hand shooting out and grabbing your chin, shifting your head to look up at him. You thought he was about to come from the stutter of his hips when your eyes met his.

 

You were the one to come, just as he bit into your thigh, a particularly loud moan vibrating against the flesh there. Your back arched off the bed as you came, fingers clawing at the holes in the sheets, body shuddering. Connor's name was rolling off of your lips as he fucked you through your climax, leaning down to press his face to the crook of your neck. The blood staining him was cool on your too heated skin. You didn't move him away, despite it. You wrapped your legs and arms around him, body feeling wound tight as he moaned into your shoulder. You could hear him half sobbing, half moaning praise onto your skin, saying how perfect you felt and how good you tasted.

 

Connor pressed a bloody kiss to your shoulder as he came, body writhing and hips jerking hard onto yours. The moan that came from him was loud and long as he came inside of you, lips staying pressed to your shoulder. He slowed his pace but never truly stopped, fucking you shallowly and slowly. You felt his come sitting inside of you, some of it trying to leak out of you. He was panting and saying your name softly, hands having moved from your legs to rub along your sides. 

 

Connor pressed a kissed to your shoulder before speaking. "How do you feel? Anymore menstrual cramping?"

 

You shook your head. "I feel great, Connor."

 

"That is good to hear." Connor leaned back, still fucking into you in a languid pace. He had a smile on his face and even through the blood it made you smile back.

 

There was another pressing matter, however. "Connor, why don't you stop?" Your question wasn't angry, purely curiosity. Out of the times you've had sex with him, he never really did this with you. It was odd, but welcomed. Besides, it was nice to go slow every once in a while.

 

"You feel hotter than last time." He looks down at your joined bodies for a moment before he looks back up at you. "I find myself not wanting to stop."

 

You could only laugh breathlessly in response.

 

Connor looked back down then back up to you, his hips suddenly stilling. "It would be wise for us to stop no matter how much I want to keep going. We have stained your sheets quite heavily. We also need to bathe."

 

Connor pulled out of you and you whined, legs twitching for a moment at the feeling of emptiness inside of you. You leaned up when he backed off and lo, and behold. The edge of your blanket was covered in blood, staining it thoroughly. It was your favorite one, too. It was all over Connor's crotch, which wasn't surprising considering the events that had just transpired. Still, you could see it coating his dick and parts of his pelvis. He obviously didn't mind, a finger going down to swirl at the scarlet fluid gathered there.

 

"We should have gotten some towels," You said, standing slowly. "Now lets get to the bathroom before I get everything else bloody."

 

Connor nodded, ushering you towards the bathroom. "Of course. Perhaps a shower would do us some good."

 

Once in the shower with him, you watched as the blood was washed from both of your bodies. If you weren't already feeling so sleepy from your previous orgasm, you'd try to shoot for another in the shower. You instead pulled Connor's now clean face down to yours for a kiss, smiling at the warm feel of his hands pressing onto your sides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was requested by anonymous "Lauren" who wanted Daddy, Praise, and Blood kinks all rolled up into one!! I hope I did this justice cause I'm literally half asleep listening to some fucking kpop and cupcakke like i need rest my dudes lol
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself, so there will be errors! Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!!

Your back was pressed against the wall of the shower, warm water running down your body to swirl down the drain. You had planned on washing away the grime of the day, wanting nothing more than to curl up under your now cleaned blankets and take a long nap. Your day wasn't particularly hard, per se, but you wanted to sleep regardless. The blast of the warm water wasn't helping you in that regard, slowly trying to ease you further into a drowsy state. 

 

Then Connor joined you.

 

He was quick to let you know what he was after, hands running over your body, squeezing, caressing, and rubbing you incessantly. It was enough to excite you and leave you wanting more, opening yourself to him. 

 

That's how you ended up against the wall, two of Connor's fingers driving into you, his thumb flicking across your clit. He was pressed against you, his free hand holding your leg over his hip as he bit deeply into you, his tongue snaking out to taste the blood that seeped out of your skin. You grew used to the pain, a hitched moan leaving your lips at the feel, your hands clinging to his slippery shoulders. Connor's body was solid against yours, holding you in place as he thrust his fingers into you. He swiped his tongue across the wound before moving to the other side of your shoulder, repeating the process. 

 

It was almost too much, his fingers, his teeth, his tongue, the heat from the shower. Your mind felt clouded, words of praise and want leaving your mouth without so much as a second thought. You felt hot and contained, eyes focusing on Connor's when his gaze locked with yours. It was intense, dark and deep, dragging you in. There was something about his gaze that left a word in your mouth, the suddenness of it surprising you. You weren't sure why you felt the need to say it, but it was bubbling right on the tip of your tongue, wanting to burst forward.

 

"Daddy, yes!"

 

Everything stopped. Your heart was hammering in your chest, fear suddenly gripping your heart. His eyes stayed locked with yours, his expression unreadable. You could see your blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he moved back from your shoulder, coming face to face with you. Oh, God, what if you messed up? 

 

"Daddy?" Connor parroted, tilting his head just slightly. "Did you just call me daddy?"

 

You nodded, feeling shame work up in you. What if he didn't like it? What if--

 

"I like it," Connor mumbled, his lips quirking up in a smirk. "Say it again."

 

"Daddy." You whispered, voice barely heard over the shower. 

 

It was enough for Connor to hear, though, his smirk growing wider. "Again."

 

"Daddy." You could feel the confidence filling you, the fear slipping away. "Daddy, please."

 

His fingers were suddenly thrusting into you again, the pace faster than before. You moaned, legs shaking at the abrupt motion but happily accepting it nonetheless. Connor's mouth was back on your shoulder, lapping up at the blood as it cascaded down your body, tinging it pink as it flowed down the drain. You could only grip onto Connor, his tongue and fingers working you to break you down body tensing as you felt your orgasm approaching. You wanted to feel him, all of him, inside of you, then, the aching need for his cock doubling when he curled his digits to hit that perfect spot within you. You threw your arms around his shoulder in a desperate attempt to get closer, to feel more.

 

It was exhilarating hearing affirmative sounds come from him when you called him daddy, his touches feeling all the sweeter for it. You were a mess by the time he decided to pull his fingers from you, the emptiness making you whine at him. Connor only smiled in response, a wet kiss being pressed to your temple. 

 

"Are you ready for me?" Connor was rubbing his cock along your entrance, leaning back enough to look you in the eye, voice husky and mouth red. 

 

"Yes, daddy, please! I need you to fuck me!" 

 

"Hold steady to me." 

 

You did as told, mewling as he slowly slid into you, opening you up on his cock slowly. You could hear his breath stutter as he seated himself fully inside of you, not giving you a moments rest before he started to rock his hips. He started gently, his free hand running over your chest as your blood ran down it, catching the rivulets on his fingers. Once he had the bloody digits in his mouth, he sped up, a deep moan rumbling from him. You could see nothing but pleasure and desire in his eyes, his tongue peeking out to lick at the remaining blood on his fingers, coated in your blood. It sent a thrill through your body, cunt clamping around him. Connor leaned down, lapping up the blood on your body feverishly, as if he would fall apart if he didn't. His moans were loud and filled to the brim with praise, his fingers clawing into your leg.

 

"You taste so good," Connor mumbled between moans, mouth fixated on your body. "You're doing so good for me. You're my sweet girl."

 

You could only squeal your approval of his words, body trying to rock back against his thrusts. His praise washed over you, making you feel warm and appreciated. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the wall, taking what Connor was giving you. He was unrelenting, moans loud enough to reverberate easily in the closed off space, letting you know just how good you really were. You couldn't help the flutter of your heart as more words spilled from Connor's bloodied mouth, the words curling around your ears sweetly.

 

"My sweet girl. You know how to treat daddy right, don't you?" His voice was shaky, driving his cock into you faster, groaning when you mewled again. "Good, so good." 

 

Connor's words were faltering, his hips following suit. He was close and you were right there with him, your climax approaching you quickly. He slowly brought his mouth off from your body, leaning his forehead against yours, not stopping his pace. Connor had started to press your thigh higher upwards, giving him the angle to fuck you deeper and harder than before. You were borderline screaming at the pleasure that flooded you from the simple shift, eyes screwing shut and mouth open, feeling overloaded. Connor was fucking you in all the right ways, bringing you ever closer to your end and he was ruthless with about it, hips snapping sharply against yours. You weren't sure how you didn't just melt and slide down the shower drain with the water and blood, everything feeling like too much and not enough at the same it. You could only ride out the pleasure, quickly coming undone.

 

"Daddy, yes, please! Oh, daddy, fuck me!" You were borderline screaming, focusing on the tantalizing feel of his cock sliding in and out of you. "Fuckmefuckmefuckme!"

 

"Shit, I--I'm close. Come with me, sweet girl." Connor pressed his lips to the side of your face, leaning his body as close to yours as he could. "Come."

 

You didn't have enough time to say anything more before you're orgasm finally hit, dropping off the edge hard. You could feel Connor coming at the same time as you, both you moaning loudly, hips thrusting against each other in suddenly sloppy motions. You clung to him and he to you, bodies shuddering and jerking, praise spilling from both of your lips. It took longer than usual for both of you to come down from the sweet highs your orgasms gave you. Connor, of course, recollected himself first, eyes focusing on your heaving form. 

 

He smiled, some of the water getting on his face and washing some of the blood there away. "Get out of the shower, please. Then get on your hands and knees." 

 

You didn't hesitate to do a he said, stepping out of the now cool water and onto the even cooler floor tiles. You got down on your hands and knees, spreading your legs for Connor as he stepped out behind you. You heard him cut the water off but you paid it no mind, especially not when Connor kneeled behind you, aligning his cock back to your sopping cunt. He thrust in easily, smoothly, the feeling of being full once again bringing forth a pleased moan from you. He fucked you just as fast and hard as he did inside of the shower, hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. He leaned forward, pressing your body down with his torso until it was only your ass in the air, rocking back against him. You heard him moan deeply in your ear, a hand sliding back to grip your ass tightly.

 

"You're so tight," Connor moaned, tongue snaking out to lick at the edge of your jaw. "So hot, so wet. I can't get enough of you, of your taste."

 

You couldn't think up a reply, your mind blanking on you as Connor leaned back up, setting his weight on his knees as he fucked you. You cried out, legs quivering and water dripping down your body, getting the floor slippery. Connor wasn't bothered, spreading your cheeks to look down at where the two of you were joined. He was near sobbing his moans at this point, eyes closing and mouth ajar. 

 

You could already feel another orgasm threatening to rip through you, teetering on the edge far faster than you had expected. You gladly accepted it, though, one of your hands working to your clit to circle the sensitive bud. You're eyes rolled back into your head as you pleasured yourself, Connor's thrusts adding in making it feel better than anything you've felt yet. You were throwing your ass back to have Connor somehow fuck you deeper, harder, faster. You felt greedy and over saturated, blood pounding in your ears, tears filling your eyes. It was just so much, you didn't know what to do.

 

"Daddy, fuck yes!" You squealed, forehead pressing against the floor. "God, I need--"

 

You cut yourself short, your second climax tearing through your body hard enough to leave you drooling and crying, Connor's name leaving your mouth in a garbled mess. You could feel your cunt fluttering around the continued thrusting of Connor's cock, sending you to new heights. You didn't think you'd ever come down from it, body spasming as Connor didn't stop fucking you with abandon. You clawed at the floor, finger leaving your clit to join your clawing hand. You needed to cling onto something to keep you grounded, to keep you sane, because if Connor kept at it for a moment longer, you were sure that you'd snap in half.

 

Thankfully for you, Connor came again, pumping you full of his come, leaning down to your back to bite you again. You could barely squeak at the pain, body spent and wanting rest. Connor lapped at the blood as he came, hips pressed flush to yours. You twitched as he came inside of you, a small whimper leaving you as he slowly pulled out. 

 

"Come here, sweet girl." Connor helped you sit up, bringing you close to him so he could hold you. 

 

He pressed a kiss to your cheek, the blood on his lips cold on your skin, holding you like that for quite a while. You were so drained and satisfied from that, body growing drowsy in his hold. You had just drifted off to sleep when he jolted you awake, having you stand on your wobbly legs.

 

"I am sorry to wake you, but I must get you clean and in bed." Connor set you gently down on the toilet seat, quickly gather everything he needed to clean the two of you up. "You will be able to rest soon, I assure you."

 

He made quick work of cleaning and bandaging your bite marks, quickly gathering you up in his arms to cart you off to bed. As he placed you under the covers--he even tucked you in--you felt yourself be almost immediately drawn to sleep, eyelids sliding closed. The last thing you recalled before sleep overtook you completely was the gentle press of Connor's mouth to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. it's a very surreal experience to write something like this at 1 in the morning half asleep while listening to 'every time we touch', 'tropical', 'here comes a thought' and 'LGBT' and honestly it was enlightening and magical experience just thought i'd share goodnight  
> p.p.s. also sorry if this is filled to the brim with errors I will be fixing them when I can actually keep my eyes open for more than 5 minutes lmao  
> p.p.p.s i also wanna write some daddy kink stuff for hank and like some gross upskirt stuff???? what do you guys think??? sorry if you don't like hank or super long notes i'm tired, rambly, and wanna talk goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. idk why but this fic kept taking my notes from the first one and putting it towards the next chapter??? weird anyways, if yall see more botes under this mentioning my financé you can ignore them ao3 is just being weird lol


End file.
